Three Princes
by MidnightUnderMoonlight
Summary: She was the Black Order’s princess. So members of the Order often wondered, if she was the princess…who was her prince? // Komui, being Komui, decides to question his sister on the subject. // A little AllenXLenalee at the end. // ONE-SHOT. //


**(A/N): I wrote this just today, and very quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

She was the Black Order's princess; beautiful and loved by all.

It was hard to ignore her when passing by her in the corridors of their home. A welcoming smile, bright eyes, silky hair, and legs that went on forever. She was, without a doubt, a sight to behold.

And because she was the first child exorcist to arrive at the place, she was also their pride and joy.

Of course, in Komui's eyes, she was more than that. She was practically a queen. Strong and independent. And most importantly, because of the nature of queens, she didn't need a man to rule by her side.

"Look at Queen Elizabeth!" he'd say.

And Lenalee would just roll her eyes, hiding her laughter.

So members of the order often wondered, if she was the princess…who was her prince?

As much as Komui hated to admit it - and he really, really did hate to admit it - every fairytale had a prince. And though their story was far from that of Cinderella's or Sleeping Beauty's, he couldn't deny the fact that there was a small collection of possible (and Komui gagged thinking about this) candidates.

She had three choices: an anti-social soba addict, a one-eyed flirt, or an emo clown.

"How do you feel about Kanda?" her brother asked her without warning, sweat dripping down his neck.

She'd come in his office with a cup of coffee to give him, and in return, she'd received an unusual question that would unknowingly decide her brother's opinion about her future.

The closest thing to a prince the Black Order had was probably Kanda. That was what Komui had reasoned. But really, he was more like a knight. A very, very dark, angry knight. Who was probably more of a vigilante than a hero. But he knew how to wield a sword, which automatically placed him on the 'possible princes' category.

Lenalee scrunched her eyebrows together in slight puzzlement, setting down his freshly brewed cup of Joe. "He's…nice?"

Her brother frowned. "Nice?" he echoed in disbelief. Oh, he was in deeper than he thought if this was what Lenalee had to say about the Japanese exorcist. "Are we talking about the same Kanda?"

Smiling sheepishly, Lenalee shrugged. "Kanda's just…," a pause, "Kanda," she finished lamely.

A vein began visibly throbbing on her brother's forehead. "You two practically grew up together, Lenalee! And that's all you have to say?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "Nii-san…"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, leaving her to lean across his desk in a rather awkward and painful position. His eyes were desperate and there were beads of sweat on his nose.

"Just let me know," his voice went up a few pitches. "What. Do. You. Think. Of. Him."

Lenalee was becoming frustrated, and she was one step away from kicking her brother into next week. "Nii-san, what's this all about?"

Komui let out a noise between a distressed sigh and wail, raking through his mind for an excuse, but at last, coming up with nothing.

He unleashed the death grip he had on her hands. "You're so beautiful, Lenalee!" he screamed, practically sobbing.

"O-Okay."

"And you're surrounded by boys all day…" he continued, tears falling freely now. "Please, Lenalee, just tell me what you think of Kanda."

A dreaded feeling came over Lenalee, and she couldn't help but gawk apprehensively at her brother. She had an idea of where this was going. But she hated when her brother cried, so she decided it was best to just humor him.

"I…" she breathed deeply, eyes skimming across the room as she attempted to sort out her disarranged thoughts. "I think he's more scared than he's willing to admit."

Komui immediately stopped crying, hiccuping in the process. "What?"

"And, I think - I think he also cares more than he's willing to admit…Kanda's strong, and he won't die easily, but he's…he's…" She bit her bottom lip, finding it hard to get her point across for some reason. "He's self-destructive, sad, and unbelievably majestic."

The supervisor of the Black Order stared at his sister in wonder. '_Yes_,' he thought miserably, '_Yes ,she was very easy to fall in love with_.'

But it was clear from her thoughts on Kanda that she held no such feelings for the swordsman. At least, not in that way.

He reached for his coffee, drinking half of it in one gulp.

"And what about Lavi?"

Then there was Lavi. And God knows he's no prince. No, he's more of a…jester. Funny, joking and all smiles. Though Lenalee knew that there was a darkness behind the happiness.

She laughed a little when her brother brought up his name.

"Lavi is fake and puts up a false façade for everyone, but he's a wonderful friend. He's like Kanda…if Kanda was friendly and open. And he'll become the greatest Bookman the world will ever know."

Pure affection laced through her voice when she talked about him, and Komui could feel the nervousness bubbling inside him.

"So you're fond of him, then?" Once again, the pitch in his tenor went up, leaving him to sound like a girl.

Lenalee considered her brother's question. "Absolutely."

A congested sensation suddenly clamped around his chest.

"The same way I'm fond of you, Nii-san," she persisted, violet eyes glittering. "He's a bit annoying, loves pretty girls a little too much, and would drop whatever he's doing the moment he thinks I'm in trouble."

Komui couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief as he finished his coffee.

That just left…

"And Allen?"

Lenalee smiled, thinking about the white-haired boy.

If Kanda was a dark knight, then Allen was a white knight. A male lead of high proportions, who also happened to be slightly cursed.

Komui began to grow worried at the adrift and glossed nature of her eyes.

"And Allen, Lenalee?" he repeated the question, urging her, not liking the way she was reacting to the exorcist's name.

"Allen-kun is a fallen angel in the guise of a lost boy."

She'd said it so confidently, yet quietly, that Komui had to pause to let her words actually sink in.

"Eh, is he now?"

'_Oh, God, I think I'm going into cardiac arrest…_'

She nodded. "He's mature beyond his years and is a complete gentleman…" She hesitated, not sure what to say next. "He's the Black Order's best hope."

A serene expression unexpectedly crossed her features. "And he's my guardian angel."

'_Yes, it's definitely cardiac arrest_.'

A silence reigned after her revelation, and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.

"Is that all, Nii-san?" she smiled brightly, breaking the quiet, for she'd had enough of her brother's inquiries. "I know you have an assignment for the boys, so I'll just go now."

Komui stared after her, too much in shock to move.

She picked up his empty mug. "I don't need a prince, Nii-san…I already have three of them."

Lenalee was halfway out the door when she said something that would put one of her friends in grave danger. "But, I only have one gentleman."

And it so happened that the three topics of their conversation were standing just outside the office as she was exiting.

Lavi's eyes flickered in Allen's direction at her declaration, a sneer slowly engaging on his lips. Kanda stood behind them with his arms crossed, and he remained completely stoic.

All of a sudden Komui's voice rang loudly and heatedly. "_Allen Walker!_"

Allen jumped in surprise. "Huh?"

A hand suddenly shot through the door, grabbing a fistful of the collar of his shirt.

"Ahhh!"

And he was dragged inside Komui's office, leaving Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda to ogle at the closed door.

Lavi shook his head in disappointment at Lenalee. "Now look what you've done, princess."

Even Kanda verbalized his two cents. "You just sentenced the beansprout to death."

The girl let out a low growl and immediately activated her innocence. Knocking down the doors to her brother's office with one swift kick, she went barraging in.

"Nii-san! Stop trying to kill him!"

* * *

**(A/N): Just something that popped into my mind. Wrote in about two hours. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
